


Not a cent to my name

by Wild_wood_witch



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_wood_witch/pseuds/Wild_wood_witch
Summary: Hi!!So, I have an idea for a story. A one shot and for some reason I can't get it written. I was thinking maybe one of you awesome people or peoples could write it!It would be a slight angst story with protective iron dad and lots of fluff.Prompt is inside.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Not a cent to my name

Prompt: 

Tony invites Peter out to eat (you choose the meal and the reason wh)y. The restaurant has to be really, really fancy and very, very rich. 

Tony, being well, Tony runs late as usual meaning Peter is waiting all ready in the posh lobby. 

We all know Peter is from a low income family (me too!) so sometimes his clothing can be ragged and well worn. He deffently stick out like a sore thumb. 

The manger or owner or whomever starts to yell at peter, basically poor people are not allowed, he stinking up the place, he doesn't have a cent to his name, he should go back to the dumpster, etc. Be very rude. 

Peter can't get a word in and Peter being Peter starts to leave...untill Tony stops him. Tony saw the whole thing. And man is he MAD. 

Ending is up to you. 

Feel free to change anything up. 

BUT must have: 

Manger/waiter/etc being very very rude to Peter

Protective irondad and fluff


End file.
